Rapunanthy? Let down yer hair Oo
by TenebrosaAngela
Summary: ^_^;; a spoof.. updated.. new.. blar..


Disclaimer: o.o; No I do not own this series, the characters or even the storyline. I just thought it would be funny to see  
  
Rapunzel done in Shoujou Kakumei Utena way! ;x.. did I spell Rapunzel right? Yes, I have a horrid imagination ._.; I'm sorry!  
  
Once upon a time, in a land far away lived a beautiful princess, named Anthy. Anthy was forced to live in a tower  
  
for she was very beautiful and an ugly bitter witch named Nanami hated her beauty! " My big brother will NOT gaze upon Anthy Himemiya any more! He will be all mine! " she cackled as she locked the tower away. As the years went by, Anthy's hair grew, and grew til it was so long she could barely stand it. But by using her hair, Nanami could climb up it, instead of using the door, which she sealed away with bricks. Each day Nanami would visit and bring food to Anthy. One day a Prince named Utena Tenjou was hunting with a dear friend named Touga, who was also Nanami's brother. Touga was very much in love with Utena and wondered why she insisted on being called a prince. Utena was very lovely, had beautiful pink hair that flowed to her waist. But Utena always insisted on wearing princely clothing, and being called " Prince Utena "  
  
" Prince Utena, there is no game today. Why don't we just head back to the castle? " Touga mused, his red hair falling into his eyes. He took this moment to sweep the hair away elegantly, hoping to catch her eye. But Utena's head was turned away from him, looking towards the forest.  
  
" Touga, how come we never go that way? " Utena asked, glancing slightly back to him. Her blue eyes melting Touga's heart with their wondering gaze.  
  
Touga shifted on his broom with the head of a horse. It was giving him jock itch. " I do not know, we just never went that far. " His attention was diverted from staring at Utena's back side, as a clanking came from behind. " A Sir Miki to what do we owe the pleasure? "  
  
Clank.Clank.Clank. The figure stopped and lifted the shiny silver helmet from his head. " I am here to save the Princess! " Utena turned, and Touga stared. " Princess?" The both mused in unison. Lately Sir Miki has been.. out of it or so it seemed.  
  
" Yes! The beautiful princess trapped in the tower with no door! I have seen her, she is so fair even more beautiful then a violet! " Utena and Touga exchanged glances, and looked back to Sir Miki  
  
" Touga, promise me you'll never allow me to get that crazy. " a muffled laugh fell from Utena's lips, as she turned her gaze onto Touga. Touga's legs went jello-ish-ness-like-yeah. A smile crossed over her face, and she glanced in the direction Sir Miki had inteded to go. " For some reason, I want to go there. " She turned and started walking towards the area. Touga, so dazed by having her eyes upon him drooled slightly, then snapped out of it as her form went from view.  
  
" Prince Utena! Wait! Please M'lady no wait.. M'LOR----- --- " His speech was interrupted by a rock flying into his forehead and an angry shout from Utena resounded.  
  
" ' M'LORD!' If I am to be a Prince, then I am to have the right titles! " A huff resounded from her as she stalked off towards the clearing just past the trees. Sun light filtered down in rays, as she stepped into the cleared area. Her eyes adjusted to the change in a rather pleasing manner. Her breath held, as her eyes settled upon a ruin of what seemed to be a once small, but proud castle, the only standing structure was a renovated Tower. With no visible entrance Utena started towards to.. her curiosity getting the best of her. As she inched around the walls looking for an entrance a soft voice called down. A voice that was rather flirty, and curious.  
  
"Hello, is anyone there? " Out popped a violet head hair billowing down the tower lightly brushing the grass.  
  
" Yo-ho there fair maiden! " Utena called out, shielding her eyes against the blaring sun. A whizzing sound started all of a sudden as a rather strange object started falling out from the sky Utena just stared at it, when her thoughts came to move it was too late  
  
THUNK! " CHU! " 


End file.
